


wake up // g + m

by izsmoak



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izsmoak/pseuds/izsmoak
Summary: Glenn wants to show something to his sleeping wife at 5 AM.





	wake up // g + m

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short and not very good but that basically describes my writing so okay

 

**_wake up_ **

glenn + maggie

* * *

 

 

  
"Wake up, babe!"

Maggie shifted around in her position, only to see her love kneeling at her bedside. She reached up and wiped her tired eyes, leaning on her elbows. She smelt, first, the warm aroma of coffee. It was sitting on the nightstand next to her.

"C'mon," was his voice again.

"Glenn, what're you doing? It's-" Maggie paused, looking to the digital clock, "just a little past five in the morning,"

"I know, I know," Glenn continued, "but I wanna show you something. You'll like it. Please? You're never up early anyway, it could do you some good,"

She lay there for a moment, fixed on his messy hair and his voice that was still soaked with sleep, being deep and raspy. It kind of turned her on. She would've, maybe, leaned in for a sloppy kiss if she weren't annoyed with him for randomly waking her up before dawn.

"Really, I don't-"

"Mags..." he begged, cocking his head to the side and slightly sticking out his lip.

There was no way Maggie wasn't going to fall for that. Whenever he wanted or had to convince her of something, he would act like a child. It was adorable.

"Please? For me?" Glenn whined again, giving her those dark puppy dog eyes that were shining, as usual.   
He was running his middle and forefinger up her exposed arm from the palm of her hand to her shoulder, then up her neck, and to her cheek, where his thumb rubbed over her soft flesh.

Maggie bit her tongue to stop herself from saying no and falling back asleep, and sighed sharply instead.   
"Whatever this is, it's gotta be good, Glenn Rhee," she spoke softly, with edge to her words.

A grin spread across his face and he lit up with glee.  
"Okay. Put on some socks, alright? And, oh, here. I made you some coffee," Glenn offered, glancing to the cup.

"Thanks, sweetheart," she smiled at his gesture of at least trying to wake her up nicely, and this time, she did lean in for that kiss.   
He met her lips with his and kept his hand at the side of her face to guide their mouths together.

"You never call me that," he smiled again as they pulled apart, "I like it,"

Maggie grinned in return to his statement, it made her feel all warm inside. He must've noticed her blush, because his smile grew even wider and he gazed at her lovingly.

"You're so cute," Glenn said, then teased, "but your breath stinks,"

"Well, yeah. I bet my hair's a mess, too. Glenn, I look like a moose. Are you sure-"

"You look perfect. Besides, it wouldn't matter how you looked. I'd think you look gorgeous either way," he pushed a loose grand of her brunette hair to the side.

"You're trying to make me blush, aren't you?"

"Like I said, you're so cute when you do it. You know I could point out every inch of your beauty for hours, but if I did that we would miss it. Now," he brought himself up, turning and opening one of her drawers.   
He went back to her with a pair of black socks, handing them to her.

"Glenn, why do I need socks?"

"'Cause otherwise your feet'll get cold,"

"Where are we going?"

"Just get 'em on," he insisted.

She didn't talk any more, and wiped her eyes again when she got up from the safety of the covers from the bed to tug on the socks.

"Here," Glenn said peeled off his black sweatshirt and handed it to her, then watched her throw it on over her head.   
He laughed when Maggie accidentally put her head through one of the sleeves and suddenly shrieked when she realized she was stuck.

"Mags, wait wait," he murmured, guiding her head out of the sleeve.   
When she finally got it on correctly, Maggie saw how big it really was on her. It was just a hoodie that Glenn had picked up on a run, but it was big for him, too. Not to say it wasn't comfortable, though.

He had to stand back and stare at her in the dim light of their room in awe because of how beautiful she looked. Her hands were self consciously wrapped in the ends of the sleeves because of how long they were, and her hair was still up in that messy ponytail with locks of her pretty hair falling over her face. He could even see her bright green eyes, even through the darkness.

"God, you're so cute,"

"You've said that like, three times,"

"Well I can't help it, babe. It's the truth," Glenn said, slowly walking over to her place in front of the closed door.

"And you look handsome, as always," Maggie spoke softly to him, looping her arms around his neck and pulling his face closer to hers.

"Oh, stop it," he chuckled, dipping his head down.

"Now, you got me up at five am for a reason, didn't you?" Maggie asked, carefully fidgeting with the soft ends of his hair.

"Yes, I did. Now, follow me. And," he added, "let me do this,"

He covered her eyes with his hand, expecting her to swat it away.

"Okay, Glenn. I trust you. But, I swear-"

"No funny business, I know," he said, beginning to walk forwards.

They each came to the windowsill, and Glenn quietly pulled back the curtains and stepped out the open window.

"We're outside," Maggie giggled nervously, "why are we outside?"

"You'll see, calm down,"

Glenn helped her out of the window, onto the roof. It wasn't at too much of an angle so there wasn't a big safety hazard. Plus, he had a death grip on her waist.   
But, there was a loose shingle he didn't see, and his foot slipped.

"Glenn!"

"Shh," he said, regaining his balance, "we're good, we're good. C'mon, right here,"

He sat her down between her legs so she wasn't going anywhere, wrapping his arm around her torso.

"Can I see, now?"   
Glenn pulled his hand away and put both his arms around her neck to hug her tighter against himself, smiling when he heard her loud gasp.

Maggie didn't think she'd ever see a sunrise like the one right in front of her eyes.  
It was hard to tell if it was a mix between red and pink or pink and orange, but it was so amazing. The bright color mixed in with the dark clouds and it looked like something from a movie scene. She told him so, and he nodded in understanding.

"I know,"

Maggie spun around and hugged him, knocking him back against the roof.   
"Thank you," she whispered in his ear.

"I just thought it was beautiful. And I needed to show you and I got up and made you some coffee and now we're out here, and I'm glad I woke you up,"

"Me too," Maggie sighed, leaning back against his chest in their original position. They stayed together like that for awhile. Maggie sat with her knees up to her chin, and Glenn rested his head on her shoulder, looking down at their community below them.   
Not everything good was gone, even when the world goes to hell.

  
Soon, the sunrise was just becoming an orange glow, spreading over the whole neighborhood.

"Glenn," Maggie said, rubbing his clothed knee with her thumb.

"Hm?"

"I forgot my coffee. I feel bad, you made it for me, and it's probably getting cold,"

"Well," Glenn kissed the back of her head before continuing, "how about we get down there and we sit in bed? You can have your coffee and we can talk? We can just... be together. How about that?"

She looked back at him with a smirk.

"I'm taking that as a yes?"

"What do you think?"

"Okay," Glenn said, standing to his feet, "let's go,"

 

 


End file.
